Mystery Box
Introduction The Mystery Box (also known as the "Box" or the "MB") is a random weapon generator found in one of five Mystery Box spawns. It is first located in the Power Room. Pressing F at the Mystery Box causes the box to glow yellow, open, play a jingle, and visibly shuffle through weapons until it randomly stops on a single weapon about 5.7 seconds later. Players then have the option to press F to equip the selected weapon, or players can wait for the weapon to sink down back into the box, resetting the Mystery Box to be opened again. It costs 950 points to open the Mystery Box, but using the Box is worth the points. The Mystery Box can generate any weapon, including wall weapons, in Project Lazarus except the Knife and the Beretta M9. It can also generate a Joker and subsequently teleport to a different Mystery Box spawn. While players can always access and buy wall weapons, some weapons'' are only available from the Mystery Box. Such weapons are called ''Mystery Box weapons. To clarify, even though the Mystery Box can generate the M14, the M14 is labeled as a wall weapon, not as a Mystery Box weapon, because the M14 is found on the wall. The developer of the game has confirmed that each weapon has an equal chance of being presented by the Mystery Box, unlike in most Call of Duty Zombies games where some weapons have a higher or lower chance of appearing based on a variety of factors. Mystery Box weapons are generally better than wall weapons. The Mystery Box can not generate a weapon that its opener already has. Mystery Box Weapons The following chart lists all weapons in Project Lazarus that are only available from the Mystery Box. Each weapon has an equal chance of being generated. Usage Much of the gameplay in Project Lazarus circulates around the Mystery Box. "Burn the Box" Burning the box (informally known as "BTB") is a strategy that involves players constantly opening the Box to obtain desired weapons. If the Box produces an undesirable weapon, the opener either waits for the Box to reset or equips the undesirable weapon and opens the box again to speed up the process. After it teleports, players relocate and continue opening it. BTB is unofficial if it is unannounced in the chat, but there is a group of players hogging the box and continuously opening it while fending off attacking zombies. BTB is official if a player announces it in the chat. Usually, it is expressed with the message "Don't kill the last zombie." When this message is said, the other players understand that someone needs to use the Mystery Box before the next round. In late rounds that require a whole gun's ammo supply to survive, it is generally assumed to keep the last zombie alive to prevent the next round from starting, so players can obtain high-tier guns from the Box with full ammo. The last zombie is either: * preoccupied with a player who opts to run in circles away from the Mystery Box to distract the zombie, * or is at the Box but the players are moving around, so it cannot hit any one player enough times to down him/her. Category:Weapons